What do you think the title should be???
by angelfaerie2001
Summary: This is only the beginning so far! tell me what you think!!! I'm not very good at writing, but i want to improve!! help me!! Please R&R!!!! THANX:):)
1. Beginning

Well, my other story…. Sucked. This story, I hope, will be better. It'll sorta be writing itself. Tell me what you guys think.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own Tenchi or any of the Tenchi Characters, etc. If I did, I'd be RICH. All the Tenchi stuff belongs to Pioneer and all those big corps.  
  
  
  
Introduction  
  
  
  
The orange sun rose slowly over the forest-covered mountains, spreading its light throughout the country. A lake with a peculiar looking tree in the middle of it was nestled in these mountains and by that lake sat a lonely figure. The light began to grow, revealing the figure and its identity. The figure stood by the lake, watching the glorious sun break free from the horizon and uncover the beauty of the mountains and lake from their veil of darkness. He listens to the breeze rustle the trees, the waves lapping at the shore of the lake, and the birds singing sweetly from above. Gradually, more of the splendor of the mountainside and lake are uncovered. Birds fish for food in the lake and fly through the sky performing amazing feats in the air. He feels peaceful; the whole setting is full of peace, harmony, beauty, and wonder. Life is abounding and all the pieces of the puzzle are there in perfect harmony and love.  
  
Silently another figure moves towards the first. This figure is smaller and non-human. It reaches the first and rubs up against it, meowing. The first hands it a carrot and sits down, causing the second to climb into the first's lap, settling down and munching contentedly.  
  
Abruptly, a shrill call interrupts the calm and beauty of the scene, disturbing the quiet and all the life forms.  
  
"TEEENNNCCCHHIII!!!!"  
  
The first form jumps up, startled by the call, consequently knocking the second off his lap.  
  
"TTTEEENNNCCCHHHHIII!!!!!!!!!" The voice calls once more. "COME ON!!!"  
  
The first figure runs towards the direction of the voice and reaches a building nestled in the forest. He enters the building, oblivious to the second, and closes the door before the second has a chance to enter as well.  
  
That was the Intro. What do you think?? Should I continue it?? Any suggestions??? What's your overall rating of the story???? 


	2. I...... love......

Chapter 2  
  
Here goes nothing!! Let's see….. hmmmmm………  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Upon entering, the first figure is *assaulted* and hugged by a *person* who seems to be the one who uttered that shrill call.  
  
"Lay off my Tenchi, you hussy" shrieked a person with purple hair that just walked in and discovered the two huggers.  
  
"He's not your Tenchi! He's MINE!!! He just declared his love for ME and nothing you do can shop me and him from being together, so go find your own *playmate* you haughty princess!! "  
  
"No!! It can't be!! He would never do that!! You lie!! All you do is lie and cheat!! You're a lying, cheating demon and NOBODY would love you!! It hurts to even look at you!!! Tenchi! Tell me who you love!! Tell me that it's not her!!!!"  
  
  
  
"I…….. love……."  
  
"Me!!!" shouted the *person* "He loves me!!!"  
  
"Let him finish, Ryoko!!"  
  
"I……. love……."  
  
"Why should he?? He's already declared his love for me!! There's no need to have him say it again!!!"  
  
"I said LET HIM FINISH!!! That is an order from Princess Ayeka, the Crown Princess of the Planet Jurai!!!"  
  
"I……. love……."  
  
"Princess my ass!!! You're just some spoiled brat who happened to be born to a queen!!!  
  
"Will you just let him finish?!?! Are you afraid of what he'll say??? Are you afraid that he'll end up saying that he loves ME instead of YOU?!?!?! Is THAT your problem?!?!"  
  
"I……. love……."  
  
"I just want to save MY Tenchi from having to take orders from a stuffy and rude bitch and be free to have time for us to be together!!"  
  
"Oh, yea!!!! He'd NEVER want to be with you!!!! Now let him finish or call "Mommy Washu"!!!!  
  
"I……. love….. Washu!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued!!!!!!  
  
  
  
What do you think???? Please R&R!!!!! Thanx(( This is only my 2nd story, so it probably sux. I'm working on it, though!!! 


End file.
